parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MOM Productions (Japanese stop motion studio)
MOM Productions or simply MOM Production (MOMプロダクション MOM Purodakushon, also known as MOM Films or MOM Studios, and described as Rankin/Bass Animagic Studio) is a legendary Japanese stop motion puppet animation studio founded in 1960 by Tadahito Mochinaga for Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass of Rankin/Bass Productions (formerly known as Videocraft International). It was the only Japanese studio that run the animation for the American company's television and film productions using a stop motion technique which Rankin call "Animagic". The studio is also known for co-producing most of the Rankin/Bass stop motion films and TV programs with Dentsu Studios. After Mochinaga withdraws and leaves MOM Productions for a return trip to China to create more puppet animated productions, it was renamed Video Tokyo Productions (ビデオ東京プロダクション, Bideo Tōkyō Purodakushon), and taken over by some of the MOM staff including Takeo Nakamura and Akikazu Kono (both known as the "Animagic" supervisors). History Puppet Animation Staff * Tadahito Mochinaga * Kizo Nagashima * Takeo Nakamura * Akikazu Kono * Ichiro Komuro * Hiroshi Tabata * Masaki Iizuka * Satoshi Fujino * Kyoko Kita * Reiko Yamagata * Sumiko Hosaka * Tatsumaro Asano * Fumiko Magari * Koichi Oikwa * Tadanari Okamoto * Mimai Toyora * Seiichi Araki * Hirokazu Minegishi * Shigeru Ohmachi * Hiroshi Otokozawa * Takeo Ando * Fuminori Minahi * Ryoji Takamori * Shinichi Noro * Mitsuhara Hirata * Totetu Mirakawa * Iwao Kondo * Minoru Tamura * Yukio Fukushima Rankin/Bass Productions Animated by MOM Productions (1960–1968) TV Shows * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960–1961) * The Bellboy (pilot) (????) (unproduced and canceled) TV Specials * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1963, 1964) * The Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy Show (1965) (unproduced and canceled) * Ballad of Smokey the Bear (1966) * The Little Drummer Boy (1968) Note: The Little Drummer Boy is the last puppet production to by done for Rankin/Bass by MOM before some of its staff found their next stop motion studio, Video Tokyo Productions. Feature Films *''Willy McBean and his Magic Machine'' (1963, released in 1965) *''The Daydreamer'' (1966) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1966, released in 1967) Animated by Video Tokyo Productions (1970–1985) TV Specials * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) * The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes (1971, 1972) * The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: Punch and Judy ''(1971, 1972) (unproduced and canceled) * ''The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) * The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1975, 1976) * The Little Drummer Boy, Book II (1976) * The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town (1977) * Nestor the Long Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) * Jack Frost (1979) * Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) * The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) (Rankin/Bass' last stop motion production) Feature Films *''Marco'' (1973) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (1979) Garfiled1990 Productions with "Animagic" Sequences by MOM/Video Tokyo Adventure Crossover Series Digimon * Agumon's Adventures (2012–present) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** Corpse Bride (2005) ** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(1964) ** ''Rudolph's Shiny New Year ''(1975, 1976) * ''Guilmon's Adventures (2014–2015) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** James and the Giant Peach ''(1996) * ''Yugi and Veemon's Adventures (2016–present) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** Gumby: The Movie ''(1992, 1995) ** ''The Daydreamer ''(1966) ** ''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July ''(1979) ** ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures ''(1992 - 2001) ** ''Here Comes Peter Cottontail ''(1971) ** ''The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes ''(1971, 1972) ** ''Chicken Run ''(1999, 2000) * ''Guilmon's Adventures (2016 revision) (2016–present) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** Mad Monster Party? ''(1966, 1967) ** ''The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(1993) ** ''James and the Giant Peach ''(1996) ** ''Willy McBean and his Magic Machine (1963, 1965) ** Frankenweenie (2012) ** A Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) ** The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) Other Anime/Non-Anime Adventures Crossover Series * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures (2013–present) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** Coraline ''(2009) ** ''The Little Drummer Boy (1968) ** The Little Drummer Boy, Book II (1976) ** Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) ** The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town (1977) ** Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) ** The Year Without A Santa Claus (1974) ** Jack Frost (1979) ** Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) * The Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures (2015–present) ("Animagic" episodes/sequences) ** The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (also known as The Pirates! Band of Misfit) (2012) ** The Wind in the Willows (1983) *** The Wind in the Willows (TV series) (1984–1990) *** The Wind in the Willows: A Tale of Two Toads (1989) ** The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960–1961) ** Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) ** The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) ** The Gumby Show (also known as A Gumby Adventure)'' (1955–1968) *** ''Gumby Adventures (1988) ** The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) Category:MOM Productions Category:Video Tokyo Productions Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Japanese Animation Studios Category:Animation studios in Tokyo‎ Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:Puppet Animation Category:Stop motion in Japan Category:Puppet Animation in Japan Category:Rankin/Bass' Animagic Productions and Sequences